


【妮花】泄密

by JillCraven



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillCraven/pseuds/JillCraven
Summary: 不建议看
Relationships: Saiba Nico/Hanaya Taiga
Kudos: 3





	【妮花】泄密

“为什么不接我电话？”我问道。他缩在诊室角落，一言不发。  
“问你话呢。”我踢了他一脚。他的喉咙挤出一声勉强算得上是怒吼的呻吟声，瘫软的双腿颤抖了一下。  
花家大我不喜欢吐露心声，这一点我心知肚明。他那张薄薄的、唇角上翘的嘴巴永远紧抿成一条直线，笃定地向外人宣告，休想从他的嘴里撬出一丝一毫的秘密。我向来不喜欢这种性格，所以我热衷于一眼看穿他的心思，并将其拉扯至阳光下，半是挑逗半是威胁地盯着他，直到他满脸通红，装模作样地要来揍我。  
他并不讨厌我这样做，甚至有些期待——我能看得出来。没有人比我更了解他，牧治郎不能，镜飞彩也不能。  
我今天来找他，是因为我们说好了要一起去关岛度假，不把皮肤晒成像巧克力牛奶一样的健康棕色就不回东京。我提前来到花家诊所，一如往常，诊所中冷冷清清，日光灯在走廊上投下有气无力的青白光源。花家大我不在办公室中，我喊了几声也无人应答。于是我顺着一个个房间找过去，在走廊尽头的病房中找到了瘫倒在地的花家大我。  
起初我以为他中毒了，因为屋里弥漫着一股刺鼻的氯气味道。也许是他在给病房消毒时出了点差错，这样想着，我想把窗户推开，却被他低声喝止。  
“不要开窗，”他勉强抬起头，我这才发现他的双颊通红，病态的红晕一直延伸到衬衫领口深处，“我没事，你走吧。”  
“不行，我们还要赶今晚的飞机，”我跨坐在他的膝盖上，摸摸他的额头，“你发烧了，要不要打电话给宝生他们？”  
他本就为数不多的耐心似乎已经消耗殆尽，攒出一点仅剩的力气狠狠推了我一把：“少废话，快滚！我不想看到你。”我向后跌坐在地，怒气冲冲：“你他妈冲我发什么神经——哦等等。”  
我懊恼得直想狠狠地捶两下花家大我。高中生物课上讲过这件事情，但由于我至今都没有进行分化——或者已经分化完毕而我一无所知，因为在上课时的大部分时间内，我都在睡觉或者打游戏——我竟然把此事彻底抛之脑后。花家大我屁股底下的那一片混凝土地面有一摊亮晶晶的水渍：他是个omega，也许这么多年来他一直都在用抑制剂压抑着自己的冲动，所以竟从未有人发觉过他的异常。一种善意的恶毒心理油然而生，我凑到他面前轻声道：“你发情了？”  
他没有否认。  
“这股氯气味该不会就是你的信息素吧？哇那你可真够难闻耶，怪不得找不到能够标记你的alpha。”  
他仍然低着头，急促地呼吸着。我不是没有看过omega发情——爸爸不在家时，妈妈因为找不到抑制剂而发出淫荡又痛苦的声音时，往往得由我出门买药，并把针管插进她不断抽搐的身体中——花家大我像是死了一样瘫在地上一动不动，明显是因为长期抑制性欲而导致的激素突然失调。  
“哎呀你太不让人省心了吧，”我抱怨着起身，“也不跟我说你有特殊情况……在这呆着别动哦，我去给你买抑制剂。”  
“不用了，”他费力地蠕动着双唇，“我用了太久，已经不起作用了。”  
“那你怎么办啦！”我又踢了他一脚，“我去给你免费找个alpha？跟他们说花家诊所有个免费而饥渴的婊子等待他们到来？”  
“……滚。”  
“我又没法满足你，”我当着他的面撩起裙摆，扯下内裤，把我的下体暴露给他看，“我还没分化，或者说我只是个普通的beta，你瞧，我的阴毛甚至都没长齐。”  
他没说话，上身一歪，顺着墙根躺倒在地。  
“你走吧，”他难受地蜷起身体，“对不起……不能陪你去了。等我撑过这段时间再说吧。”  
“闭嘴，”我把他翻过身来，平躺在地面上，“我懒得去退机票，所以我来帮帮你。”  
直到我扯下他湿漉漉的内裤，他才意识到我要做什么。于是他挣扎起来：“西马妮可，我警告你——”  
“你现在能把我怎样？”我嫌弃地皱起眉头，“呃，你好难闻——要不等你恢复体力了再来揍我好不好？”  
他的身体一阵抽搐，又有一股液体从他的下身喷涌而出。氯气的味道弄得我心烦意乱，于是我胡乱将两个手指向他的肛门中一塞，试图堵住那股刺鼻的气味。指尖传来的触感令我惊讶无比：本以为他的身体会本能地出现排斥反应，但没想到那一圈肌肉竟然温顺地接受了我的手指，温暖潮湿的触感让我毛骨悚然，不由得打了个寒颤。我忍着反胃感，缓慢将手指向深处探去，花家大我紧咬着下嘴唇，身体僵硬如铁板。  
“你别这么紧张好不好，”我在他体内勾了勾手指，他的腰部猛地一颤，“我可是忍着恶心和抱着一会儿就把这只手截肢的决心来给你干这事儿的。”  
“那多谢你了。”他气呼呼地回答。  
“不用谢，”我用另一只手握住他半搏的阴茎，笨拙地上下撸动，“你的屁眼似乎很喜欢我的手指，你该不会真的是处男吧。”  
他伸手捂住脸，不让我看他红通通的泪眼。我也不再逗他，专心致志地研究他的下体构造。不得不说，阴茎有够丑，我一边帮他轻抚着龟头，一边暗自祈祷以后我千万不要分化为alpha，当然omega也敬谢不敏了，我厌恶透了发情期的他们像是野兽一样渴望着交配，渴望着自己被侵犯。对于我来说，做个普普通通的beta就好，不必因为发情期而困扰，永远保持自己酷女孩以及天才玩家的形象。我向来不喜欢遵守任何规定，小到家规，大到人体自然规律，我一概嗤之以鼻。  
服从于欲望什么的实在是太悲惨了，我这么想着，又向花家大我的屁股中塞进两根手指。我的大半个手掌都没入了他的体内，腥臊的肠液沾湿了我的手腕。高傲冷漠如花家大我，此时也不得不在欲望的驱使下丢弃尊严，任由一个高中还没毕业的瘦小女孩为他手淫。放在平时这可是绝对无法想象的——所念至此，我竟有些小小的得意。  
这个对所有人都一副臭脸的男人现在只能听我摆布，而且只有我能看见他这副不堪的模样：Ｔ恤被我撩到胸口，双腿大开，肛门贪婪地收缩着我的细小手指，双眼因源源不断的快感而略微上翻。我从来到花家诊所的那天起就不断地在试探他的底线，从言语上的挑衅，演变为行为上的挑逗，再到肢体上的触碰，直到今天他躺在狭小病房的地面上，在刺鼻的信息素气息中与我行如此不堪之事。我愈发确定，这个男人对我的包容是无下限的，或许对所有人都是这样，因为他向来习惯自己背负一切——但我来不及考虑别人的存在，被包容、被宠溺的认知使我陷入轻飘飘的喜悦，忍不住探头在他的嘴唇上亲了一下。  
“胡闹……”他并没有排斥这个吻。  
我懒得理他。随着我手指的抽插，肛门括约肌越发松弛，我将整个手掌伸进去后，里面竟还有空间可以让我将手攥成一个拳头。支离破碎的呻吟声从花家大我的口中溢出，他的双手无措地抓挠着地面，试图在快感的汪洋中找到可以攀附之物。我对人体的生理构造一无所知，更别提男性，只好伸着手在他体内毫无章法地乱摸一番。花家大我似乎被彻底撩起了情欲，扭动着腰部配合着我的动作，在我完全不得要领时还不满的咂咂嘴：“前列腺在那边……不是，再向左一点，啊……就是那里，嗯……用力……”  
“好恶心喔！”我尖叫着，双手却还在继续配合他，“你得体谅我是第一次干这么……这么下流的事！谁叫你非要这时候发情啦！”  
他发出冷哼：“别的新手可没你这么笨拙。”  
我的动作停了一下。他似乎也意识到自己说了不该说的话，屏住了呼吸。  
“什么意思？”我颤声问，“有人在我之前这么碰过你？”  
他默不作声。一般这种情况就只能说明我之所想为真相，而他百口莫辩。  
“是谁？！”我从他体内抽出手，掐住他的脖子，“你为什么之前不告诉我？”  
我的声音尖锐得有些异常。我自己都觉得奇怪，为什么会突然失去理智，是因为刚才满心以为只属于我的东西被别人染指了，还是我有什么莫名其妙的精神洁癖——我用力掐住他的脖子，似乎这样就可以把残存在他体内的，别人的温度与触感挤压出去。他的脸逐渐转为紫红，拼命想挣脱我的手。  
“松手，你这疯子——”他剧烈地咳嗽着。  
“你告诉我是谁，不然我也不太确定我生气时会不会掐死人。”  
“是他……是镜飞彩！”  
我松开手，他喘着粗气，怒视着我，想把内裤拉上。  
“你走吧，”他低声说，“我们以后别见面了。”  
我重新将他按倒在地，扯掉他的内裤，绷紧的布料勒痛了我的手，但我毫不在意。我把拳头塞进他正在闭合的肛门，引得他痛呼一声，但我的双眼糊了一层模模糊糊的泪水，令我无法看清他的神情。我大幅度地运动着手臂，他的身体贪婪地吞噬着我的拳头、手腕以及小半截手臂，他在我耳边低喘着，肌肉收缩，紧紧包裹着我的手。  
“你的屁股也在渴求他的屌吗？”我听见自己的声音带着哭腔，“像我这样狠狠地打进来，把你日得像三级片里背着丈夫偷情的妻子？”我在他体内狠狠地打了一拳，他疼得缩起身体，又被我按在地上，“被他操的时候，你是不是会兴奋到尖叫出声？会不会仅仅因为对方是镜飞彩，而瘫软得一塌糊涂，屁眼松得像坏掉的轮胎？”  
“你胡说什么——”  
“他有没有射进去？”我的声音几近尖叫，指节蹭到了某个张开的小口，引起他又一阵的剧烈颤抖，“这是你们omega的子宫吗？他射进去了吧？然后你再背着他偷偷打胎？”我狠狠地将拳头抵进去，他痛得尖叫起来，全身一阵抽搐，甚至没有再次缩起身体的力气。但此时的我已经被愤怒与情欲冲昏头脑，抬起另一只手，隔着他的肚皮，狠狠捶打他体内的拳头。他似乎再也无法忍受这种剧烈的疼痛——反正我也体会不到——双眼一翻，晕了过去。  
不过虽然他的大脑突然宕机，身体的其他部分还在正常运作。我站起身，用粗跟鞋的鞋跟狠狠跺着他的肚脐眼，直到那里因为充血变红；我用鞋尖碾压他仍然直立的阴茎以及圆滚滚的阴囊，直到精液从马眼中一股股喷射出来，染脏了我的鞋面。  
我终于忍不住哭出声来，继续对他又踢又打，顺便蹭干净我的鞋子。  
“都怪你，”我冲着他大吼，“你为什么要让我觉得你是属于我的……我就是这么认为的嘛！”  
“我讨厌和别人分享我的玩具……”我蹲下身，像个真正的任性少女那样，抽抽噎噎地大哭着。  
不知哭了多久，隔着泪光我看见，他的手指抽动了两下。花家大我醒了过来，正试图把手放在我的头上。  
“以后，”他说起话来还是有些费劲，“以后，我保证我只是你一个人的。”  
“别哭了，傻丫头。收拾一下，我们去机场啦。”


End file.
